You Found Me
by neversaynever101
Summary: Have you ever had one of those moments where you wonder what you're doing with your life? Just one of those moments, where you look back and release how screwed up your life was? I did, I realized I needed help. That's when you came in and saved me. Max
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just a preview of the book, and yes this well be a long story, and yes it will have plot twists. So enjoy review I'll updated probably later tonight:)

Looking up from my paper on my desk I saw a mop of black hair standing in the doorway. Rolling my eyes I began tapping my pencil on my desk. I have no reason to be curious as to why there is a person standing in the doorway, it's just the new kid. My chocolate brown eyes drifted from his hair to the clock that hung loosely above him. Five more minutes tell we can get out of this hellhole. I winced as I heard Mr. Rolf's chair screech as he stood up. My eyes trained to him as his shoes clicked against the floor to the middle of the class. Clearing his throat he waved the new kid in.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student." The kid walked in silently. I slowly did a check over of him. All black. That's it. Where is his fashion sense? He hugged some books closely to his body. I smirked, he must be a geek. Ever so slowly he looked up from the ground to us. I instantly froze. My pencil stopping in mid tap. He was way too hot to be a geek of any sort. I swung my legs off of my desk letting them fall to the ground effortlessly. Putting my elbows on my desk I leaned forward. Suddenly I became very interested in what he had to say. His onyx black eyes scanned over the class before landing on me. Timed seemed to stop, but after a split second he tore his eyes away. He looked at Mr. Rolf.

"Call me Fang."With that, he strolled to the very back of the class and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is just a preview of the book, and yes this well be a long story, and yes it will have plot twists. So enjoy review I'll updated probably later tonight:)

Looking up from my paper on my desk I saw a mop of black hair standing in the doorway. Rolling my eyes I began tapping my pencil on my desk. I have no reason to be curious as to why there is a person standing in the doorway, it's just the new kid. My chocolate brown eyes drifted from his hair to the clock that hung loosely above him. Five more minutes tell we can get out of this hellhole. I winced as I heard Mr. Rolf's chair screech as he stood up. My eyes trained to him as his shoes clicked against the floor to the middle of the class. Clearing his throat he waved the new kid in.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student." The kid walked in silently. I slowly did a check over of him. All black. That's it. Where is his fashion sense? He hugged some books closely to his body. I smirked, he must be a geek. Ever so slowly he looked up from the ground to us. I instantly froze. My pencil stopping in mid tap. He was way too hot to be a geek of any sort. I swung my legs off of my desk letting them fall to the ground effortlessly. Putting my elbows on my desk I leaned forward. Suddenly I became very interested in what he had to say. His onyx black eyes scanned over the class before landing on me. Timed seemed to stop, but after a split second he tore his eyes away. He looked at Mr. Rolf.

"Call me Fang."With that, he strolled to the very back of the class and sat down. Smiling I turned around in my seat. Tapping Nudge on the hand she looked up from her lap where her phone sat.

"Did you see the new kid, fang?" I questioned her. She gave a quick smirk and shook her head.

"Nah, I was texting-"I quickly cut her off and in a joking mocking tone.

"Iggy." She rolled her eyes jokingly and slapped my arm playfully.

"Shut it you, your always texting Dylan." This time I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. Are you coming over today?" I asked her quietly, due to the fact that Mr. Rolf was giving out our homework assignment.

"Can't I have dance." Giving me a small sorry smile she gathered her books shoved them in her bag and bolted out of class just as the bell rung. Groaning I whipped around and repeated the process nudge just did. Just as I was about to leave the teacher stopped me.

"Maximum can you come here for a moment?" I gave a deep sigh.

"I guess…" I drawled out. My feet dragging against the ground to where Mr. Rolf's balding head stood proud and tall. You work that bald head Mr. Rolf!

Clearing his throat he crossed his hairy arms over his chest. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. My eyes focused in on his green eyes.

"You have been failing your classes Max." giving him my signature and I care why? Face, I copied his pose.

"So what?" I shot back. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm giving you a tutor.' He calmly told me. With that I burst out laughing.

"You're giving me a tutor? This is so funny I can't even!" I told him between laughs. Collecting myself quickly I took in a deep breath. "You should really be a comedian Mr. Balding sir." His eyes narrowed down into slits.

"I'm not kidding Max, oh and your tutor by the way is-." Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by someone.

"Me." Slowly I turned around to see the one and only Fang. My jaw dropped open. I spun around to start to protest to Mr. Rolf, but he was already out the door. Dragging a hand down my face I slowly turned back around to Fang.

"So you're my new tutor eh?" Giving a quick nod he fumbled with a piece of paper and handed it to me quickly. He averted his gaze to the floor below him. I glanced down at it to. Was there something interesting on the floor?

"Just text me where you want to meet up." He told me so quietly that I had to strain to hear what he said. With that he bolted out the door without another word. Can you talk about being shy? Snorting at my own pathetic joke I stuffed the piece of paper with the seven digits neatly written on it into my bag and strolled out in the busy hallways.


End file.
